Hannah
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = September 2, Age 714|Date of death = June 14, Age 737|Height = 5'2" (152 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Earth (Orphanage Palace) (Formerly) Odette City|Occupation = Martial Artist Spiritualist Meditation teacher|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Elliott Harrison (Father) Sophie (Mother) Karen (Older Sister) Jonny (Brother-in-law) Steve (Nephew)}} Hannah (ハンア, Hanna) is the second child and youngest daughter of the powerful martial artist, Elliott Harrison and beautiful singer Sophie, the younger sister of Karen, the sister-in-law of Jonny and the loving aunt of Steve. As she's has appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku as she's died along with her older sister, brother-in-law, nephew (Steve), and friends at the Spencer Clan Massacre on the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World and Genocide of the Saiyan Race by Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Appule and the Ginyu Force. Appearance Hannah is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and below average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has the blue eyes, lighter fair rose skin complexion and long straight brown hair. Hannah has three different hairstyles, according to Master Roshi, Richard and Jonny, she's bore a striking resemblance to her mother, even more so with the way she keeps her hair - parted from the left side with a white hair clip, collarbone-length bangs and knee-length hair put up into a high ponytail, but she's had her father's eye shape and forehead. As a child, her hair was reaches down to her mid back, Hannah wear a purple short sleeved shirt with light blue linens, dark blue overalls, white socks, blue-and-yellow Pokemon logo bracelet on her right wrist and white shoes with light grey soles. As a preteen, Hannah wore a sleeveless light purple high-collared, mid-thigh length dress that parted on the sides with arm warmers of the same colour, and both of these have blue designs. She also wore the pure white undershirt, black tights spandex short shorts with the standard Kung-Fu blue boots with black soles. As a teenager, her colour scheme haven't changed as she's still keep her appearance in the rest of the series and movies. Hannah wears a light purple sleeveless top with a skirt in the same colour. Her top is closed on the right side with three white bands, the metal plate of her Pokemon logo bracelet is placed right on her wrist, and the Turtle School symbol is on the back in white. She wears her arms warmers and black shorts, and she has a white long shirt under the top and replaces her typical boots for black more revealing ones. As a young adult, Hannah let her long hair loose, and her bangs - which grew longer to the top of her breasts - are still parted to the right, keeping it out of her eyes with a white hair clip. Her hair grew slightly longer and increased in volume. Her face matured as it narrowed and lost the roundness it had during her younger years. Her eyes also narrowed a bit more, starting to resemble that of her father's slightly. Her figure had also grown to become much more womanly and slender. In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, she now dons a light purple sleeveless shirt with blue designs, beige mid-thigh shorts with blank pants underneath, blank black high-heeled sandals and blue wrist bands on both arms. Personality Hannah is a playful girl who lacks a long attention span, and she would end sentences with "Yukō!" (行こう!; English TV "Let's go!") when excited or frustrated, showings that she is an energetic character who hates to just sit around all day and do nothing. Among a very few things, this verbal tic is something she inherited from her father, Elliott Harrison. In the manga and anime Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z series and movies, Hannah seems to be a quiet, polite and respectful girl, although she seems to open up to people a bit easier than her sister. Unlike how Karen once was, Hannah is more confident. In the anime, since a young age, Hannah adored her elder sister, always wanting to spend time with Karen and just being close to her. She likes to tease others and older sister about anything she can, and she enjoys finding new things out about others. Hannah is also pretty daring, friendly, fun-loving, loving, joyful, nice, sweet, innocent, cheerful and energetic. Others often say that she inherited her personality from her mother Sophie, who had the same playful personality Hannah has. When Hannah and older sister lost their parents, her mother died after giving birth to her and her father was killed by General Blue from the Red Ribbon Army during on her early tragically childhood to become orphans and so she developed a mild rebellious personality that sometimes got her into trouble with Janice, who simply ruled it off saying "her father's genes are kicking in". She is kind to others, and she is not easily provoked, unless they insult her short height. At her core, Hannah is compassionate, determined, and courageous, willing to sacrifice herself and combat those she knows to be superior to her to defend her team from the Red Ribbon Army, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu. Hannah does not back down from a fight, others noting that she inherited her father's contempt for losing. After seeing her sister rise beyond everyone's expectations and grow so strong, Hannah regained much of her previous joyful demeanour.5 Also in the anime, she gained great respect for the social Saiyan and Human orphan Spencer brothers, David and James. She is also supportive of Mary's feelings for James, as shown one year after the battle with Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu and rescuing her from them. Hannah is also described as a "fashionable young woman and extravagant in her tastes".6 By adulthood, Hannah matured considerably, taking her duties as a martial arts teacher, spiritual meditation teacher and future spiritualist head very seriously. She is noted to be a very strict teacher in the former. At the same time, she encourages them to be independent and only ask for help with their problems or learning mistakes only after they tried everything else. Biography Background Hannah is born on September 2 of Age 714. Born prematurely to Elliott Harrison and Sophie, Hannah is the second child and youngest daughter, and also the younger sister of Karen. Like Kaylah, due to being prematurely born, she was a small and fragile infant, which also affected her height, and made her shorter than almost everyone her age, which earned her two prominent nicknames: Shrimp '(エビ, ''Ebi), and '''Midget (ミゼット, Mizetto). Hannah lost her mother due to the childbirth, as Sophie's body couldn't cope with the stress that came with the premature birth. Before her death, Sophie lovingly held her daughter in her palms while she told Hannah that she loved her and wants Karen to take care of her and each other, even though she knew Hannah wouldn't understand her or identical resemble her. In the anime, while always looking up to her older sister Hinata and wanting to spend more time with her at the Orphanage Palace school for Boys and Girls on Earth after they're lost their parents at a young age. When Karen and Hannah learned of how their father died in the end hands of General Blue, she vowed to became a better fighter than he, and her mother, ever was, so she demanded to be enrolled into the Orphanage Palace school for Boys and Girls on Earth with her older sister and new outcast friends together: Samuel, Sarah, Richard, Stacey, James and Jonny include Mary. Watching Karen and seeing her as strong yet so kind martial artist at martial arts and manipulate ki energy to ability fly, Hannah aspired to be more like Karen, Sarah, Stacey and Mary. Battle with Super Buu Before Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku Hannah is a eleven-year-old preteen kid, when Hannah is seen spying on her flustered sister and friend Mary one night at the Spencer House mansion. Hannah encourages Mary to give James her gift and then shows Karen and Mary her new decorated magically twin butterfly swords. Hannah is later kidnapped by Pui Pui from an Majin race army led by the evil Wizard Babidi along with Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu from the Majin Race after landing on the Earth, who had failed to capture Mary due to James's intervention. James, Mary, David, Samuel, Sarah, Richard, Stacey, Jonny and Karen to rescue Karen's younger sister from Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu inside Babidi's spaceship. After capturing her, Super Buu absorbed and drained all of Hannah's Ki strong energy and DNA cells transfers into himself, using them to awaken his new powerful superpowers, techniques and special abilities added on his own. Hannah still very weak and exhausted while sleeping on the bed in the cell next door to Mary after draining away is visited by her sister's friend, Mary after she's been captured and reached out to grab her hand, with Mary promising to save her, Earth and the entire universe. Later, Samuel, Sarah, Jonny and Karen separate from their group and save Hannah from puppets. Once Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu is defeated once again inside Babidi's spaceship, Mary retrieves Hannah's energy and implants them back into Karen's younger sister to restore her techniques and special abilities again. David, Samuel, Sarah, Richard, Stacey, Jonny, Karen and Hannah then exit out of the spaceship entrance, watching James and Mary kiss in the moonlight and park along with everybody else to applause and cheering at their true love confession each other. Hannah attended James and Mary's wedding with her teacher Janice, Ox-King, Grandpa Gohan and Master Roshi, holding up a portrait of her parents in their group photo. Dragon Ball Piccolo Jr. Saga Hannah's first appears as a young Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Hannah's mentioned by Frieza Saga She's has appears in the flashbacks of the following episode Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku Hannah's first appears on the movie where Power Manga and Anime Hannah is Films In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Invisibility - * Force-Force Generation - * Fore-Field Manipulation - * Rolling Bullet - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Wallcrawlling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump & Wall Kick - * Walking on Water Technique - * Intelligence - * Knowledge Replication - * Psychic Powers - * Chi Blocking - * Paralysis Inducement - * Telekinesis - * Attraction and Repulsion - * Repulsion shield - * Explosive Wave - * Super Explosive Wave - * Telepathy - * Telescopic Vision - * 360 Degree Vision - * Microscopic Vision - * Shadow Clone Techniques - * Multiple Shadow Clone Techniques - * Ability Learning - * Dimensional Manipulation - * Portal Creation - * Door Projection - * Dimensional Travel - Transformations Unlock Potential Hannah can goes transform into her Equipment * Twin Butterfly Swords - Video Games Appearances Hannah is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles * Hannah, Trivia * Hannah's name means Japanese name means (ハンア or Hanna) is in Biblical Names the meaning of the name Hannah is: Gracious; merciful; one who gives. * In English Baby Names the meaning of the name Hannah is: Favor; grace. Biblical mother of the prophet Samuel. * In Hebrew Baby Names the meaning of the name Hannah is: Favour or grace. God has favoured me. Mother of the prophet Samuel in the Old Testament. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Hannah is: Gracious; merciful; one who gives. * It is pronounced HAN-ah. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Hannah is "He (God) has favored me". Variant of Ann, Anne and Anna. Biblical: mother of the prophet Samuel. Being barren, she asked God to bless her with a child, and her prayer was answered. Hence, the name literally means "God has graced me with a son". The name was used by the Puritans in the 16th and 17th centuries. Writer Hannah Arendt; sportscaster Hannah Storm. * In Dragon Ball series, she shares the same English voice actress with her sister's friend, Mary as child. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased